Batman: Deadly Knight
Batman: Deadly Knight is a 2020 animated superhero film, based on the thirteen-issue story arc titled Batman: The Long Halloween, the fourteen-issue story arc titled Batman: Dark Victory, and the three-issue story arc titled Batman: Haunted Knight. Story On June, District Attorney Harvey Dent and Sergeant Crispus Allen are pleased to finally have evidence against Carmine Falcone by having his private ledger in their possession. The private ledger contained details about the Falcone Crime Family which Falcone is the leader of. Unfortunately, several thugs attempt to steal the evidence only for Batman to intervene. Ultimately, the book falls into the water and becomes too soggy to read which makes Dent and Allen suspect that Falcone paid for this to happen. Batman then investigates Falcone's penthouse. Batman is able to steal another copy of Falcone's private ledger and deliver to Dent and Allen when they call him through the Bat-Signal. Allen makes everyone agree to enter a pact to end Falcone's reign by bending and not breaking the law to do so. Bruce, on the board of the Gotham City Bank, uses his sway and his influence as Batman to oust the current president, Richard Daniel, and take over as to rid the bank of the Falcone money it has. Falcone orders his nephew Johnny Viti to fix the problem; Viti assassinates Daniel. Viti is killed on Halloween by an unknown assailant, leaving behind an untraceable pistol, a nipple from a baby bottle used as a crude silencer, and a jack-o-lantern. Ever since the events where his son James Gordon Jr. was kidnapped under orders from corrupt commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, Gordon has retired from being a captain to become a professor of criminology at Gotham University since his wife as well James Jr.'s mother Barbara Kean threatened to move back to Chicago unless Gordon left his job. Batman and Gordon discuss the murder while Dent meets with Erin and Shannon McKillen, leaders of the Irish mob who are opposed to Falcone. Dent has a secret connection to the two of them where he went to them for help after Vitti attempted to kill Dent but ended up killing his wife instead. This served as a catalyst in making Dent feel that Batman and the police are useless. The two sisters give Dent a lead to a warehouse where Falcone has been forced to stash his cash money, over $20 million. Batman and Dent set fire to the warehouse and destroy the money. The next few months, Holiday's targets change to that of the Mckillens, a rival crime gang in Gotham. A war between the Falcones and McKillens breaks out. On New Year's Eve, aboard the Falcone yacht, Falcone's son Mario is killed by Holiday and pushed overboard. This prompts Falcone to declare a truce with the Mckillens until the Holiday Killer is caught. The Riddler becomes the first target that is spared by Holiday on April Fool's Day, which Batman comes to suspect that is a message from Holiday to show Falcone wants to bring in Holiday. In the meantime, Dent has decided to prosecute the Mckillens due to being enraged at their tempoary alliance with Falcone. Dent is able to get them to be sentenced to life in prison. After Shannon commits suicide, Erin escapes by switching places with her sister's corpse. Blaming Dent for her sister's death, Erin breaks into Dent's house, kills Gilda in front of him, and pours acid on Dent damaging half of his face. Dent is rushed to a hospital, but stabs a doctor and escapes to the sewers, calming Solomon Grundy when he encounters him. Gordon deduces Dent may be Holiday, but Batman refuses to believe it until he can talk to Dent himself. The reason that Dent is suspected is that he was abused in his youth by his father Christopher, an alcoholic who has a mental illness. This made him have a violent and physically abusive relationship with his son, whom he otherwise loved very much. This mixture of love and abuse tormented Harvey long enough until he began to study law, feeling that it was a release for his anger. In the meantime, Allen has started to harass Loeb after learning that Loeb is hoping to use the Holiday killings as an excuse to try to get Mayor Wilson Klass to remove Jack Grogan the current police commissioner. His overall goal is to regain his former position, and he justifies taking over due to his "experience". Allen crashes Loeb's party at his mansion and humiliates assess Loeb by explaining to his guests that Loeb was involved in the attempted kidnapping of an infant child named James Gordon Jr. in order to blackmail his father into cooperating. Loeb then sends his thugs to scare Allen only for Allen to not be intimidated. Before Loeb could complete his plans, he gets killed later in his mansion by the Holiday Killer on Mother's Day. With Loeb gone, Grogan forms a team to bring in the Holiday Killer with Sofia Calvi a criminal psychologist, Allen, Gordon, and several others. During that time, Barbara becomes upset feeling that Gordon has broken his promise. Gordon then reassures her that he is only a consultant and that he is not going back to the force. Arnold Flass, a corrupt cop that formerly served as Gordon's partner years ago, is killed while serving as a bouncer at a sleazy strip club called the "Cheetah Room". Bruce becomes obsessive over the case with Alfred being concerned of him. Bruce experiences an event similar to Mr. Scrooge from ''The Christmas Carol ''with his father Thomas Wayne taking the place of Jacob Marley, and the three spirits being Poison Ivy (the Ghost of Christmas Past), the Joker (the Ghost of Christmas Present), and a Grim Reaper figure (the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) who turns out to be Batman's ghost. The message from the spirits is that Bruce should not let Batman take over his entire life. Bruce tells Alfred about this and promises to rest after defeating the Holiday Killer. Erin is in hiding but celebrating Thanksgiving early with her mob. Dent, now calling himself Two-Face, emerges and guns everyone down after the flip of a coin with Erin barely able to escape. Fearing for her life, Erin makes a deal with Grogan to turn herself in feeling that Dent is the Holiday Killer. Batman ends up questioning Julian Day, the Calendar Man, on where to find Dent; Day suggests since that it is Labor Day, that Holiday Killer will try to kill Mckillen. Batman stages a plan with Allen to move McKillen, giving Holiday Killer the opportunity. During the transfer, Holiday appears and manages to shoot Erin, and Batman defeats him and unmasks him to be Falcone's bodyguard Milos Grappas. Gordon deduces that Sofia has hypnotized Grappas into becoming the Holiday Killer due to the fact Calvi is the last name of Falcone's wife. When Gordon confronts Sofia, Sofia admits to this since she hates the monster that her father is while Mario loved him. Sofia then started to use her mother's family name and became a psychiatrist while Mario went on to follow in their father's footsteps. Sofia attempts to have her patient kill Gordon. Gordon subdues him and shoots Sofia in the leg when she attempts to escape. Sofia is then arrested. At the same time, Gordon has defeated Sofia, Falcone is confronted by Two-Face in his penthouse where Two-Face kills him. Dent later turns himself over to Batman, Allen, and Gordon. In the meantime, Bruce has started smiling more and starts to give out candy to children when they are trick or treating. Dent has undergone plastic surgery to heal his physical scars and is sent to Arkham Asylum to heal the damages to his mental health. Dent has ambitions to start his practice again and have a family. Unfortunately, Dent lets the voices in his head take over and damages half of his face against after Gordon leaves Arkham feeling confident that Dent will have the help that he needs. Cast * Ben McKenzie as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Bryan Cranston as Professor James Gordon * Jon Polito as Gillian B. Loeb * Alex Rocco as Carmine Falcone * Jeff Bennett as Alfred Pennyworth * Grey DeLisle as Barbara Eileen-Gordon (credited), Vicki Vale (uncredited) * Robin Atkin Downes as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Fred Tatasciore as Detective Arnold John Flass, Johnny Vitti * Crystal Reed as Sofia Calvi Category:Animated movies Category:Batman